Evil Dictator
by Sulfus
Summary: Rewrite. Rex & Cesar have been captured by Van Klies. He has plans for the two brothers, it involves some control collars, an attack on Providence, & a romance bubbles up between Cesar and Melina(OC). Will Van Klies find a traitor right under his nose? Do Rex and Cesar ever escape? Will Rex hurt the ones he holds most dear? A continuation is coming.
1. Chapter 1

A pain entered Rex's veins like a pain he had never felt before. He screamed out in agony, not being to withstand the pain any longer.

Van Kliess stood in front of the screaming EVO teen, a big fat villainous smile on his face. His arms were folded across his chest; all of his weight was on his right leg.

"Biowolf shut of the electricity," Van Kliess snapped. Biowolf pressed the button reluctantly, cutting off Rex's torture.

"Are you ready to talk Rex?" Van Kliess asked cruelly as he stepped closer to Rex.

"Go to hell!" Rex yelled, using all his might to make the sound come out of his exhausted vocal cords.

"You've led me to this, Breach may you please come out?" Van Kliess asked, almost sweetly. A crimson red portal appeared and Cesar was pushed out. He instantly fell onto all fours; Biowolf quickly snatched and put his fingers near his throat. His claws mere inches from his adam's apple.

"Speak runt or your brother will be chopped pâté," Biowolf snarled, blood started to trickle down Cesar's throat.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rex's voice started to crack, his throat started to ache. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, hitting the black cement floor.

Van Kliess turned his head into Biowolf's direction and gave him a glare. Biowolf violently pushed Cesar to the ground.

"Five minutes," Van Kliess calmly said as they walked out the door.

Cesar quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to Rex.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"Oh mijo," Cesar's hands were holding Rex's face. Cesar wiped away Rex's tears as they strolled down his face. He leaned in and gave him a small comforting kiss on the forehead. Cesar started to study Rex's facial features.

"What did that third rate lab hack do to you?" Cesar said calmly with a hint of demand in his tone, his hands still had Rex's face in them.

"I'm a disgrace," Rex chocked, tears falling down his cheeks. Cesar saw the fear in his eyes and gave him another kiss on the forehead. "I want to go home," Rex had his eyes closed.

Before Cesar could reply, Van Kliess cam in with Biowolf by his side. The metal wolf quickly grabbed Cesar, his claws against his throat once again.

"Time to talk Rex," Van Kliess gave Rex an evil glare that meant business, "What is the password for Providence security?"

Rex raised his head and looked at Cesar and then back at Van Kliess, "56789EVOKILLER610118" Rex lowered his head in shame.

A smile found its way onto Van Kliess's lips, "That's a good boy," Van Kliess ruffled his hair. He turned around as walked out the door.

Biowolf threw Cesar into the wall violently. As soon as the two villainous EVO's left, the chains that held Rex up let him fall to the ground. Tears were uncontrollably falling his face.

Cesar got up and walked over to Rex. He sat on the ground, criss cross apple sauce, and raised his arm lifted his chin up.

"Rex you are not a disgrace," Cesar's eyes were full of worry with a hint of fear. Rex fell into Cesar's arms, sobbing very hard.

Rex sat in his lap, his head snuggled into Cesar's chest. He clung tightly onto Cesar's shirt.

"Oh mijo," Cesar rubbed his back in a comforting way and rested his chin on Rex's head. "Sh mijo, everything will be alright," Cesar was trying his very hardest to calm his little brother down, but his efforts weren't working like they did when he was little.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"No. It. Won't," Rex sobbed into Cesar's shoulder. His face was getting red and puffy and tears were now falling whether we wanted them or not.

"Sh, calm down mijo," Cesar looked down and tried to meet his brother's eyes. "Hey, everything is going to be alright," a comforting smile took a hold of his lips.

A small smile appeared on his lips, "Promise?" Fear took a hold of his body. He snuggled his head into his chest and peeped an eye at him.

"Promise," Cesar kissed Rex on the forehead and locked his fingers around his back.

Rex snuggled all of his face into Cesar's chest. Cesar looked around the room and found a small bed in the opposite direction. Cesar slipped his arms around his legs and picked him up. He walked towards the bed and tried to lay him on the bed.

Rex was reluctant to let go of Cesar, "Don't let me down." Rex clung tighter to his shirt, whimpering like a child.

**I am combining the chapters… they are really short! *sigh***

**I hoped you liked! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sh, I won't leave," Cesar whispered into Rex's ear. Rex cuddled closer into Cesar's embrace.

"You sure?" Rex said, not leaving his current position.

"Positive," Cesar replied, a warm smile was on his lips as Rex nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"We will hack into Providence and damage the base," Van Kliess was leaned back in his chair, his fingers locked together.

"Yes master," Biowolf replied. Van Kliess looked over to Salamander and Breach; they both nodded their heads.

"When do we leave?" Breach asked, obviously bored.

"One hour to be precise."

Breach groaned, "Why the long wait?"

"We have to hack into their systems of course."

Breach huffed, making a few strands of her hair go up.

"Where are they?" Doctor Holiday said out loud, her voice was drowned in worry.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," She looked up and saw Agent Six standing there. His face had worry printed all over it, but his sunglasses hid most of it.

The doctor sighed and returned searching.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Rex had fallen asleep in Cesar's lap. Cesar was about to doze off when e realized he wasn't in the best sleeping position.

He had Rex in lap and he was leaned against the wall. If he fell asleep like this he would have a creak in his neck.

He picked up Rex and laid his horizontally on the bed with his head partially rested on the pillow. Cesar laid down and started to doze off.

Rex started to whimper in his sleep. He unconsciously cuddled closer to his big brother for _protection_.

Cesar smiled at the movement, _Just like when he was little_.

He shut his eyes and dozed off into the realm of slumber.

Rex awoke startled. He quickly sat up and realized where he was. He looked over to his left and saw his brother sleeping.

_It's the middle of the night._

Rex laid back down and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Rex looked at his brother and slightly shook him.

"Five more minutes mami," Cesar groaned as he flipped in the bed.

"Cesar," there was a mixture of worry and fear in his tone. Cesar woke up and groggily looked at his brother.

"Rex it's the middle of the night," Cesar was half asleep and very grouchy.

"I couldn't slee-"

Cesar placed a finger to his lips. He forcefully pulled him down and laid down in bed himself.

He flipped in the bed, "Good night!" he growled.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" he flipped back over at stared angrily at his brother. "Close your eyes and relax," he softly demanded. Rex did what he was told and closed his eyes. "Take a deep breath and GO TO SLEEP!"

_Wow, never seen him that groggy…._

Cesar had flipped in his bed. Rex snuggled closer into Cesar's comfort. He heard Cesar sigh. He flipped over and looked tiredly at his brother.

Rex raised his arm and wrapped him around his body. He snuggled into Cesar's warmth, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

The two Salazars had finally fallen asleep.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Rex and Cesar awoke from their slumber to see Biowolf looming over them. There was a small tray with two bowls of a hot steamy liquid inside.

The EVO had two slender, dull white collars in his claws. He quickly snatched a collar onto each of their foreheads.

The control collar sent a signal into the wearer's brain and released chemicals that soothed them. The collar destroyed their desire to fight back, to just sit back and watch the blood shed.

The mechanical wolf huffed and then walked out the door, slamming it loudly.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Rex was staring at the door, tears trickling down his face. Cesar lifted Rex's chin and wiped away his tears.

"Stay strong," Cesar leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He got up and handed Rex a bowl of soup.

Rex stared at the soup as Cesar sat next to him. "Eat up," Cesar placed a soup spoon into his bowl.

Rex took a hold of the spoon and took a mouthful to his lips. Cesar did the same.

When they were done, Cesar placed the bowls onto the small tray. When he sat back down, Rex immediately sat down on his lap.

Rex buried his face into his neck, absorbing the comfort. Cesar stroked Rex's hair and rested his chin on his head. Rex moved and now rested his head where Cesar's heart is.

Cesar started to hum a soft lullaby. Rex listened to his calm heartbeat and to his soft humming.

The control collar was very soothing, and had succeeded in its job to calm them down.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

A reptilian EVO walked into the throne room, heading for Van Kliess. The EVO kneeled down, ready to speak

"The prisoners ready," the EVO croaked. Van Kliess stood up from his chair and walked over to the EVO. The lackey stood up and turned around. He started to walk, Van Kliess following.

The lackey opened the door and Van Kliess stepped inside, a frown came upon his lips.

The two brothers were both tied up in chairs. An electric blue filled their eyes, emitting a soft glow. A light grey collar was attached to their throats rather tightly. Their arms were behind their back; an ebony rope was wrapped around their slender builds.

Cesar was calmly staring at the floor in front of him, Rex was squirming around vigorously. He moved his head left and right, trying his hardest to not let the collar gain control.

Van Kliess sighed and walked over to the EVO teen. He stared at the teenager, disapproving his movements. "Is the collar on full capacity?" his voice was like ice, cold and crisp.

"It is on level three control, master," Biowolf said, staring at the computer.

"And how many levels are there Biowolf?" Van Kliess asked cruelly.

"Five," Biowolf was still staring at the computer like it had all the answers in life.

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Van Kliess was harsh in his tone and choice of words.

Biowolf gave a slight nod and started to fiddle with the controls. He rotated a circular red button, ceasing Rex's squirming.

"Much better," Van Kliess was almost, happy…

Rex now stared at the floor like his brother. He was leaned back in his chair, his eyes emitting a soft glow, and his mouth slightly agape.

**I hoped you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Van Kliess had commanded the two brothers to immediately start getting ready for the upcoming attack.

Cesar was in the lab; Rex was in the training room, well training of course.

Rex was training in a brown room with many mannequins set up. Rex was beating the living hell out the mannequins with his smack hands. He transformed his arm into his B.F.S. and sliced one in half. He turned around and transformed back into his smack hands and punched five at once. He kicked one of the mannequins, making it fly across the room, shattering on impact. He had been originally training with living creatures, but they all insisted on not being beat up anymore. Van Kliess protested in the beginning but realized how violent he actually was. He had instructed them to place mannequins in there, making the EVOs happy they weren't punching bags anymore.

Cesar on the other hand, was working on something entirely different. He was building an atom destruction device. The small rectangular device would shoot out a ray full of non-active nanites at an enemy or their weapon. If it were shot at a weapon, the nanites would enter the weapon and attach themselves to the atoms. The presence of the unstable nanites would make the atoms unstable. The atoms wouldn't be able to take the pressure and explode with the aid of the nanites. The weapon would explode, making it useless to the enemy. If the device were shot on a living thing, the affects of the nanites would be less severe. The nanites would make it into the victim's main circulatory system and work it's way into their nervous system. The devices would bond with the nervous system. It would send pain signals to all parts of the body, making a pain that would be intolerable.

Van Kliess smiled. Things were actually working; he would be able to destroy Providence. When Cesar was finished, they could attack. He would bring a whole army of EVOs under his command to take down Providence, with the two Salazars at his side. He would capture Doctor Holiday, Six, and White Knight. He wasn't sure what he would do with them, but he would think of something. Van Kliess turned around and stopped paying attention to Rex destroying crap. He looked over at Cesar and saw him working diligently at the task at hand.

Cesar was sitting at a table littered in spare parts and tools. There were screwdrivers, screws, hammers, wires, blue, red, yellow, orange, green. There were chunks of flat pieces of silver metals, a roll of black conductive tape, and a clipboard with messy handwriting with Spanish and English writing. Cesar had a pair of magnifying goggles on his head, pulling and tugging his hair in different directions. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, dropping on the black floor. His breathing was slightly heavy, his mind was littered with thoughts about atoms and nanites, and his eyes still emitted a soft electric blue glow. His hands were shaking slightly as he fiddle with the screws and screwdrivers. He looked like he was going to scream in frustration any minute.

Rex had his B.F.S. out and his body movements were slow and sluggish. His shoulders were slumped as he attempted to slash the mannequin in half. His breathing was very heavy, his chest rising up and down faster than what is healthy. His B.F.S. fell apart before he could destroy the mannequin. The floor was littered with bits and pieces and Rex's builds. Rex was hunched over and attempted another build. He created his battle-axes and slashed the mannequin in half at the knees. Bags were building under his eyes as his builds fell apart once again. He looked like he was going the fell down any minute, passing out where he laid.

Van Kliess pressed a button on the keyboard that was laid out in front of him. He leaned down and spoke into the microphone. "Rex go to your assigned room. I want you out by nine a.m. fully rested," Van Kliess's voice was harsh. Rex recently had built his fun chunks, when he heard Van Kliess's request, they fell apart like the others.

Van Kliess turned around and looked at Cesar. One after another, beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead as he continued to work. He looked as if he wanted to stand up and violently push everything to the floor and collapse of frustration. Van Kliess walked over to the struggling scientist, "Go to your room and sleep. I want you up by nine a.m.," his voice was like how he had spoken to Rex, harsh.

When Cesar had gotten to his room, Rex was already snuggled deep in the bed. Cesar yawned as he took off his shoes. He walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers. He crawled into Bed next to Rex and closed his eyes. He quickly dozed off. The two brother's tired bodies were happy they had gotten to finally rest. Cesar's mind sorted through all the information he had processed during his project and Rex's muscles healed themselves as they had exercised too much.

Van Kliess really wanted to get this attack over. He would have to go in the morning and get the details of the plan figured out. He couldn't wait till Providence had been taken down; no one would stay in his way.

**I was having troubles with the previous story so I have rewritten it. I am trying to do it where it is a little less confusing. So I hope you enjoy! I will upload the next chapter whenever I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Van Kliess was in the throne room discussing battle strategies with some of the EVOs. He was slumped deep in his throne, the talk was boring him. His elbow was propped up on an armrest, cradling his face. He looked back at the EVOs and tried once again to understand their strategically planned babble.

"The attack would go into effect in the early morning of the day. You eye guys," she pointed to a couple of EVOs; they were a dark grey with an eye on each shoulder and a patch of eye on their lower chest. "Will attack the front, getting their attention. Then Biowolf and Skalamander will sneak in through the back and slowly take out all the Providence Grunts," the girl flipped her crimson red hair to the side before speaking again. "Biowolf and Skalamander will make their way to the agent and doctor, which they will be fighting you guys," she looked up at the eyed EVOs, her black eyes evading their souls. "Biowolf and Skalamander will be simply a distraction for them, so Rex can get in there. When Rex has been sent in there, he will attack them with everything he has." She stood up straighter and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at the day dreaming Van Kliess, "Do you understand the plan Van Kliess?" a daring look in her eyes.

The question caught him off guard. "Yes, what about Rex again?" he asked, he sat up and looked at the EVO girl. The girl slightly shook her head and turned around, walking away a few feet. She did a small face palm. She turned around and looked at Van Kliess.

"The eyed EVOs would be sent in at the front, distracting the agents. It'll be early in the morning so they'll be groggy. Biowolf and Skalamander will enter through the back, attacking all Providence Grunts. When they get in the front, the eyes will be probably done for by then. So, they will attack, catching them off guard. But it will all be a simple distraction to catch them off guard," The girl took a deep breath before continuing her sentence. "They will keep this up for however long until we can get _Rex_ down there. When Rex is down there, he will attack them showing no mercy!"

Van Kliess slowly shook his head slightly, understanding the plan. "Where does Cesar's atom destruction device work itself in here?" Van Kliess asked, raising his eyebrows. The girl folded her arms across her chest and put all her weight on one leg.

"That will be a backup device. It will be used to capture prisoners or if they spring a new weapon on the army," the girl said simply, no complications. Van Kliess nodded his head in agreement.

"So everything will work out as planned I presume?" he asked, once again eyeing at the girl. He slumped into the back of his throne again, suspicion filling his eyes.

"It's foul proof, but Rex will have to wear ear plugs…" the girl trailed off. She knew his weakness was his emotions. If his emotions got in the way, the whole plain could go very sour.

"That's not a big deal," Van Kliess said as he stood up from his throne, stretching his legs.

"It'll be just fine then," an evil smirk filled the girl's lips. Everything would go as planned and Providence wouldn't know what hit them.

**I hoped you liked! No bro fluff… D:. The next chapter will be about Cesar, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cesar awoke from his bed, exhaling heavily. He looked to his left and saw Rex still sleeping. He pulled off the covers from his body and walked over to where his shoes were. He sat down on the ground and put them on. He stood up from the floor and walked out of the room, making sure he didn't slam the door. He walked down the long hall; weirdly, he knew where exactly to go. He walked up to a pair of large bronze doors, he hesitated at first but he opened the doors and stepped inside. It was a large bustling cafeteria, EVOs were moving around eating their breakfast.

Van Kliess spotted the scientist and got up from his seat. He walked calmly over to man and stood in front of him. His eyes still emitted a soft electric blue glow; his breathing was soft and delicate. The scientist stood there silently, until Van Kliess spoke the first words.

"Eat your breakfast," Van Kliess demanded. He began to usher Cesar to the table where he had been previously sitting. Cesar pulled out an empty chair and sat down. He pulled himself closer to the table and instantly began eating. His plate had scrambled eggs, a few pieces of toast, and what it looked like to be grilled ham. He ate in silence, his eyes not straying from his plate.

When Cesar had finished his meal, Van Kliess excused him and he went to start working on his atom destruction device.

When Cesar had left the room, the EVO girl replaced his absence. She took the spot Cesar had been sitting at and tried small talk. "How's your morning been going?" she asked, her arm was propped up on the table and cradling her face.

Van Kliess sighed heavily, "Melina, I have no time for you or your childish banter." Van Kliess's response was harsh. Melina removed her propped up arm and placed it in he lap like the other. Her eyes slanted in determination.

"I get it!" Melina violently stood up and walked out of the room. She clenched her fists and walked down the halls in a raging fury.

_What was it going to take for him to not treat me like the other EVOs!_

**A couple hours later…**

Rex sat in a chair while Melina messed around with a pair of Bluetooth devices. Cesar sat in a chair opposite of him and calmly stared at the floor.

Rex's heart seemed as if it was going to beat its way out of his chest. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He screamed at his body to let him gain control. To get Cesar and leave this dump.

He didn't want to do what Van Kliess had in store for him. All he wanted to run back to Providence, White Knight was a pain in the ass, but he didn't care at the moment. His eyes blinked from back to normal to electric blue. Melina looked over and saw the EVO struggling. She placed the Bluetooth down and walked over to the teen.

She cupped his chin in her fingers and stared into eyes. "It'll be over soon, love," her voice sounded like a mother to her baby, calm and soothing. Rex looked into her eyes and ceased his struggling. _SNAP OUT OF IT REX!_ A voice called to him. He shook his head softly and began to struggle all over again. "Why can't you be like Cesar?" she said as she looked at the scientist. She placed a hand on her hip and walked over to the table.

She picked up the device and walked back to Rex. She took one and placed it in his left ear. She picked up the second one and placed it in his right.

A crisp pain shot through Rex's body making him scream out in agony. A cold wire shot through the Bluetooth and into his ear. It entered into his brain and sent a signal to calm his nerves. Once the shock of the wires was gone. He shrunk back in his chair, humming a soft tune.

Melina nodded in satisfactory at how the Bluetooth worked on the boy. She turned around to see the doors swish open and her uncle walk out. He gave her a disapproving glare as he always did.

"Is he ready to go?" his voice deep and cruel. He stared at the boy, depriving Melina of eye contact.

"Yea," she folded her arms across her chest and placed all her weight on her left leg.

"We'll leave in thirty minutes," he turned on his heels and left the room. Melina sighed and looked at Rex's biometrics on the screen.

"Dirty uncle," she angrily mumbled to herself.

**Hey! I hoped you liked! I am leaving soon so sorry for the crap ending.**


	6. Chapter 6

A crimson red portal opened and EVOs started to file out. A providence grunt noticed and quickly started to yell into his communicator.

"EVOS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE! I REPEAT EVOS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE!" Agent Six put down his newly made coffee and pulled out his katannas. He raced out the door, his eyes slanted in a newfound determination.

Rex sat in the lab, shaking his foot slightly. Melina walked over to Rex and cupped his chin with her right hand. She looked over at her uncle and scrunched up her face.

"He's ready," she snarled. A wicked grin took over Van Kliess's lips. Van Kliess walked over to him and stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Get ready for takeoff," he snuffed. He quickly turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.

Rex shrieked for his body to not stand up. He pleaded and yelled for him not to pull his googles over his eyes, hiding his electric blue eyes. You couldn't tell by looking but he was wailing and howling on the inside to not do what he was told. He so badly wanted to crawl into a fetal position but he moved toward Breach.

She turned her head and smiled evilly at him. "Ready to go, Rex?" she asked almost too sweetly. Rex gave a reluctant nod and stepped through the crimson portal. He hatefully dreaded what he had been assigned to do.

Six slashed an EVO across the chest, making the fowl creature stumble back. The beast quickly regained his posture and ran after the agent once more. Six stepped to the side at the last second of its charge. The EVO fell face first in the cold concrete floor, leaving a peculiar sized dent in the ground. Six quickly raised his katannas and struck the beast in cold blood. The EVO's wolf like head fell lifeless to the concrete.

Doctor Holiday had her guns out and was shooting EVOs left and right. A reptilian EVO jumped out on Doctor Holiday. She roundhouse kicked its throat. The beast fell to its back, taking in the pain flooding over its body. Doctor Holiday lunged for her guns and quickly shot the EVO in the heart area. The creature let out a blood curdling cry before the life in his body left through his eyes. Doctor Holiday exhaled heavily and turned on her heels. She swiftly began to take more EVOs out; the reptilian still in the back of her mind.

Rex entered the Providence battle scene and formed his B.F.S. He ran towards a grunt that had her back to him. He slashed her back making her fall motionless to the floor. Rex took back his B.F.S. and formed his smack hands. A providence grunt spotted the EVO teen and a look of relief seemed to wash over him. Before he could speak, Rex punched him square in the face with his smack hands. The grunt fell to the floor, his head in a daze.

"I should've gone to normal people college…" he mumbled to himself. Rex looked up and saw Six fighting a multiple eyed EVO. He unformed his smack hands and created his slam canon. He took a chunk of sidewalk and flung it at the ex-mercenary. The hunk of concrete flew into Six's upper chest and pushed him into a wall a few meters back. 

Van Kliess watched the battle with an ever growing curiosity. A wide grin took a hold of his mouth; his throat produced a soft chuckle. Melina watched in disgust as she saw her uncle watch the battle. She looked over at César who was calmly staring at the floor. An invisible light bulb popped up on the top of her head. She snatched César's hand and yanked him out of the chair. She lead him out of the room, Van Kliess didn't even notice.

Six looked up at his attacker and inhaled heavily. Rex loomed over him, his slam canon rested on his left shoulder. Six's eyes slanted as he gripped his katannas tighter. Rex caught a hold of his gesture and formed his B.F.S.. Six studied Rex's goggles; he noticed a soft glow was protruding from the sides. He swiftly slashed the sides of the goggles, making them fall to the not so grey concrete. Six saw Rex's electric blue eyes and gritted his teeth hard.

"Van Kliess," he angrily mumbled to himself. Rex made a downwards movement on Six's head for him to do a back flip out of it. Rex's sword was dug deep into the concrete. Rex looked up at Six and growled deeply. Six retracted his katannas and slowly walked over to the EVO teen. "Rex, you have to fight it," his voice was soft and calm, not like his usual stoic tone. Rex looked at Six's shades, growling deeper than before. Rex jerked his B.F.S. out of the concrete and formed his fun chunks. He aimed at Six, pure millimeters from his head. Rex breathed heavily as he stared at Six. Six got into a defense pose, ready to do whatever is necessary.

Doctor Holiday looked over at Six to see him in combat with Rex. She gasped as she too noticed the electric blue glow emitting from his eyes. She gripped her guns tighter and finished off the EVO she was currently fighting. She blasted the EVO in its ear placed on top of its head. The creature fell to its knees, yowling in pain. Doctor Holiday raised her gun and aimed it at the fowl creature. She shot the EVO in the face, making it fall limp to the floor. She spun her guns around in her fingers before placing them back in their holsters located on her hips. She turned all her attention back to Six and Rex. She clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails digging into her flesh.

Rex had turned his B.F.S. into his battle saw and attempted to cut Six in half. Rex did a horizontal slash at the agent. The circular blade slit the lower half of Six's tie. Six growled fiercely, trying very hard to remember he was not in control of his actions. Doctor Holiday realized she would need better weapons than normal guns. She swiftly turned on her heels and ran into Providence.

She hurried down the neon white halls, heading towards her lab. The titanium doors swished open and she stepped in. She hastily looked around for a posse ion of hers when it glinted in the corner of her eye. She turned around and grabbed the device. She then ran out and down the halls to rejoin the battle, the device enclosed in between her finger tips.

Melina pulled César down the halls of Providence, determination written all over her face. She halted at a pair of large bronze doors. She placed her finger atop of the keypad and a surge of electricity filled the board. She jerked César's hand again and stormed into the room. She walked to the center of the room and turned around. She looked into César's electric blue eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She forced him to sit down in the chair. She immediately began to hook wires up to the collar on his neck.

Six did a back flip an looked at Rex's face, a dull grey color on his neck caught his attention. He turned his gaze to his neck and gasped angrily. A grey leather color was at the base of his neck.d in front of her and snatched the guns out of her hands with its tongue. It charged at her, only to have DoSix's lips firmed in anger. Rex formed his blast caster and whipped Six across the face, an excruciating pain filled his body. Six screamed out in agony as his body recognized the electricity. Doctor Holiday looked around the bloody battle field to see Rex advancing on Six. He unformed his blast cater and replaced it with his B.F.S.. He was a foot away from Six's head as he raised his sword. Doctor Holiday sprinted at the EVO teen, the needle in between her fingers. She walked behind the teen and shot the orange liquid into his veins. He fell to his knees while Six stood up. His back lay in contact with the concrete while his breathing became heavier.

Doctor Holiday kneeled beside the EVO and cupped his face in between her fingers. Six kneeled on the opposite side of the boy and began to study the collar. All the EVOs that were all the battled field lay still, lifeless rather. Rex's first victim had been taken to the infirmary and the other one had been taken also. A cleaning crew arrived and began to clean the blood stains on the concrete landing. Six traced his fingers over the collar's sleek design, his eyes slanting in pure anger for Van Kliess. Doctor Holiday studied his facial features, worry written all over her face.

Melina had hooked up all the wires on the control collar. She fiddled with a keyboard, not being able to access the controls. She slammed her fists against the keyboard and another light bulb appeared over her head. She placed only her fingertips on the keyboard and shot electricity in the device. César let out a cry of agony, but only for a split second. The collar fell off his neck onto the brown floor. His eyes returned to their normal color.

He rubbed his head as he looked at his current surroundings. His eyes widened as he noticed Melina walking over to him. He squinted his eyes in confusion as he studied her face.

"I know you from someplace…" he thought loudly. He tilted his head as he continued to study her face. His eyes widened and his head went vertical as he remembered her. "MELINA! Your name is Melina!" She nodded slightly as she walked closer to him.

"Yep, now we have to go help Rex…" she trailed off, hoping so badly for his approval. His eyes widened as he realized Rex was with him.

"Yes! now how do we get out of here?" he asked as he began looking around the room.

_He said WE!_ She mentally squealed, trying to keep her physical composure at best. Cesar turned his gaze back to Melina, questions in his eyes.

"Um hello?" he asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head and looked into his brown eyes.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Melina asked, trying very hard to not blush.

"I said, how do we plan to get out of here?" he studied her hazel eyes.

"Breach?" she said shrugging her shoulders. She walked by him and calmly walked out of the room like it was no big deal. _That's right Melina, play it smooth._

When César realized she intended for him to follow, he ran after her. He didn't want to be in this castle a second longer.

**I am never using pages again. To complicated.**

**I never planned to write this much, but one thing left to another. **

**I hoped you liked! Review and tell me what you think!**

**I got a new computer and i've been messing around with that… sorry for the delay**


	7. Chapter 7

Melina and César walked down the halls of the castle. They reached the end of the long hall way and cautiously poked their heads around he corner. Melina slightly shook her head, signaling for him it was okay, and turned the corner. When they reached Breach's door, Melina knocked ever so slightly on the door. The door swished open and Breach walked out.

Van Kliess sat in his throne, watching the scene at Providence. Doctor Holiday had shot Rex in the neck with a sedative and he now laid in Six's arms. He sighed heavily and sat up in his throne. The collar was still attached around the EVO teen's throat, but still. He raised out of his throne and walked closer to the orb. He traced his fingers on the crystal and a light bulb popped over his head. A mischievous smile came to his lips as he practically ran out of the room.

Six held the EVO teen protectively in his arms. Doctor Holiday had a medical kit beside her and treated the small knicks and cuts alongs his body. A soft blue protruded his eyelids and was visible with his eyes closed. Doctor Holiday cupped his face in between her fingers and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face and continued to tend to his minor wounds. Six watched silently, not knowing what words to form in his throat.

"And why would I help _you_?" Breach asked sarcastically. She looked up into Melina's eyes with pure utter disgust.

"Because, I can give you shiny!" César declared. Breach looked up at the latino with a newfound curiosity in her green eyes.

"What _kind_ of shiny?" Breach asked as she folded all of her arms across her chest.

"I can make you… a… doll?" César obviously winged his choice of words, trying really hard to not shrug his shoulders.

"A _doll_ and a _shiny, got it?_," Breach asked, placing all her weight on her left leg. César nodded his head before he spoke again.

"Yes _but_ after the deal."

"Fine," Breach muttered as she puffed out loudly, making her bangs go up. Breach raised her arms and created a crimson colored portal. César gave a friendly wave before entering the portal with Melina.

Doctor Holiday was dabbing a warm toilette on Rex's forehead with Six raised his head. She turned her head around and gasped. A crimson portal opened and César and some other girl stepped out. She had vibrant hazel eyes, midnight colored hair that went down to her shoulders and a slim figure. She walked by Holiday and kneeled down next to Rex. She placed her finger on the collar on his neck and a small current of electricity came out of the tip of her finger. The collar fell off, hitting the concrete.

Doctor Holiday looked up at Melina in pure amazement as she stared at the collar on the ground. César walked up to Holiday and kneeled down. He ruffled his midnight hair before speaking.

"He'll be alright…" he quietly mumbled, barely loud enough for Doctor Holiday to hear. She nodded rose from the ground, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at César.

"Van Kliess, that's who," César said bitterly. He stared at the ground as if it had done a horrible deed. Six stood up and walked away from the scene as if something upset him.

Rex, Holiday and César stared after him in confusion before César shrugged his shoulders and ruffled Rex's hair. Melina stood a meter or two from the trio, afraid they would no longer need/want her around. César turned around, as if reading her mind, and got up. He walked over to her and put her fingers in his.

"C'mon," he said sweetly, nudging her to where Holiday and Rex sit. Melina shyly smiled as Doctor Holiday and Rex stood up. Doctor Holiday pushed back her bangs with her fingers at looked into Melina's eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked calmly, afraid she was going to spook the girl away.

"Melina," Melina said confidently; the shy girl that stood there before was long gone. A feeling of confidence washed over Melina's body.

"Doctor Holiday," Doctor Holiday said as she stuck out her hand. Melina shook it lightly, not wanting to electrocute the woman.

An awkward silence engulfed the four. None of them wanted to be the first one to speak. After a few minutes had passed, César spoke up.

"How about we go in," he suggested.

"YES! I'M STARVING!" Rex shouted, turning the lower half of his body into his Rex ride. He raced to the front door while the three walked. César grabbed ahold of Melina's hand and gave her a small smile.

The three walked into Providence, while Rex was already in the kitchen. Shoving his face full of food.

**The end! Well…**

**I will make a continuation of this story, but this one is officially finished. **

**I don't know when I will start writing the continuation, but it won't be for a few days.**

**I hoped you liked! I try to have a cliffhanger with a happy ending!**

_**Cliffhanger! **_**you ask. Yes! there is a cliffhanger! Remember the, "**_**He traced his fingers on the crystal and a light bulb popped over his head. A mischievous smile came to his lips as he practically ran out of the room." part?**_

**I will talk about that in the continuation, but **_**till then**_**.**

**Review and tell me what you think! **

_**Would you enjoy a continuation?**_


End file.
